Ancient Sbakaz Technology
The Ancient Sbakaz, are renowned as some of the most technologically advanced peoples in the world. Through the creation of a caste in society whose only purpose is to create and develop mechanical technologies. The basis for the technology is nearly entirely gears, but makes use of switches and pulleys. Another main source of power is torque. Technological Components The Gear Most, if not all of the inventions created by the Sbakaz, involve gears and pulleys. The Gears are typically fashioned of iron, and occasionally are plated with tin imported from the Eastern Sbakaz, but this is only typically used in the more expensive or important creations. Knowledge of how gear size and position affects one another is very common knowledge among the Engineers. The Torque Bar Another component that is very important is the torque bar, a long iron rod or rectangular bar with a grip on the end. It is used to maximize the force to move heavy weights into place. Two common examples are the Torque Bow, and the Torque Pick. Technology Weapons The Torque Bow The Torque bow, is a militaristic invention created by the Sbakaz to defend cities, but more often to be mounted on boats. It is looks like a giant cross-bow on a swivel mount, but the area where the arrow is held is a cylindrical tube. It has a slat on the top where and arrow can be dropped in, and it has two torque bars on the inside of bow on either side of the tube. They lay flat normally, but to reload, one of the bars is pulled to be parallel to the tube(and the other one follows), which pulls the bow back into a loaded position, so an arrow can be dropped. With skilled crewmen, it can fire large bolts up to 12 times a minute. The Long Shot The Long Shot is an infantry weapon, that is similar to a compound bow. With a height of 4-5 feet, it also has characteristics of a long bow. It uses a pulley system to ease the work needed to pull the string back. Along with that, the arrow is not put on either side of the bow, but fitted through a hole in the center, to provide for a straighter flight. Tools and Other Pieces Sbakaz Style Door The doors of the richer houses in Sbakaz are almost pieces of art. They are closed by simply pulling them down, and are opened with a pressure switch. The switch, when pushed, is designed to release counterweights in the wall which pull the door up. Among the rich, it is a sought after piece for a foreign home. Torque Pick The Torque pick, is a tool developed for mining, that can be in nearly any size. It is a simple tube with a torque bar on the side. But on the inside, it contains a weighted metal implement with a sharp end that, with the torque bar, is pulled up against a spring (Which needs to be replaced every so often). When the torque bar is released, the combined force of the weight and spring drops the implement and delivers a blow which is up to 3 times powerful (Though in most cases, it's 1.5-2) and dislodges more stone than the average swing. Category:Sbakaz Category:Technology Category:Ancient Sbakaz